plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Morph Shot
Morph Shot is a powerful acid-based creature modeled after the Shot Family. As the name would suggest Morph Shot is part of the Morph species yet is also a plant (like the other - Shots). This is by no means biologically related to the shot plants however it is known that Morph Shot did morph itself based on the Shots. Morph Shot has a wide array of weaponry and can fire them with very high accuraccy. Appearance Morph shot has 2 propellers on the upper sides. Opposite to eachother. The body is ball shaped and is coloured a luminescent green with orange patches over it. The mouth is pretty much a hole with 4 large, serrated, blood-stained teeth surrounding it (each tooth is adjacent to the rest). The entire mouth is located at the bottom of the body. The eye is a single, large eye with 2 indepently moving circular pupils. The eye is located on the "front" of the body in the centre, it's positioned imbetween 2 of the teeth. There are 4 disks on each "corner" of the body imbetween the mouth and the eye. Stats Health: 1,500 Personality and stuff I dunno, don't judge me. Abilities Flying (passive): Morph Shot can fly. Acid Spray (semi-passive): Morph Shot can spray a cone or "beam" of acid that can melt through practically anything. This is sprayed in small-ish amounts out of wherever passively. Ice Bomb: Morph Shot can launch a small-ish bomb that freezes everything in a large radius upon detonation. The bombs can be launched from the mouth or an eye. Acid Bomb: Morph Shot can launch a small-ish bomb that coats everything in a large radius with acid upon detonation. The bombs can be fired from the mouth or an eye. Pressure Bomb: Morph Shot can launch a small-ish bomb that unleashes an incredibly potent pressure wave upon detonation. The bombs can be fired from the mouth or an eye. Giga Beam: Morph Shot can fire a powerful beam from its mouth that can cut through things very easily and will cut through mirrors rather than be deflected. Aura Mimic: Morph Shot can cause its body to mimic Unstable Aura. This will cause a massive energy burst all around it that will deal massive damage over a very long distance. Missile Burst: The disks on the bottom-ish area can fire energy missiles that explode in a fairly wide radius and deal high explosive damage. Grand Smasher: A devestating attack that must be stopped quickly after activated. This attack slowly fires weak, inaccurate but fast projectiles from the mouth however as it fires it quickly begins to increase the rate of fire, deal more damage, have faster projectiles and increase accuraccy to the point where it soon becomes a devestating hit-scan. It doesn't take long for tear its targets apart if it's allowed to build up strength however if the user takes a significant hit the attack can be disrupted and stopped; resetting the bonuses to the attack in the process (stopping the attack at all resets the bonuses). Solar Crusher Beam: A direct imitation of Sunflower's famed Solar Flare Beam; however this version is drastically ramped up and is capable of carving its way through buildings and vehicles with seemingly minimal effort. Like the Solar Flare Beam, this uses 4 smaller beams to feed energy to the attack; however this fires a 5th beam from the center of the mouth and the 4 other beams are fired from each of the teeth. Solar Crusher Core: A very close imitation of the Solar Crusher Beam. This however focuses all the energy into a single projectile rather than a constant beam. Be warned, this projectile is immensely powerful and can flatten a huge radius around the location of impact. This can be charged for additional power and gains an abnormally high power boost when buffed by a different power source. A typical, un-charged, ready to use Core is 3.5 meters in wide and can deal incredible amounts of damage in a radius up to 20x that. (The list of attacks is incomplete.) Resistances Morph shot resists: 10% of all damage types. An additional 15% resistance to physical damage. Weaknesses None Category:Hypno's Character Crate Category:Morphs Category:Morph